


Strawberry Fields Forever

by orphan_account



Series: McLennon One Shots [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, McLennon, Picnics, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul knew before he got to John's house that Mimi wouldn't be home today. He expected that this meant they'd be doing something rather... explicit. What he didn't expect was for John to be in the kitchen making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.Or... John and Paul go for a picnic in Strawberry Fields.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: McLennon One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778032
Kudos: 33





	Strawberry Fields Forever

**Author's Note:**

> CW: being gay is illegal so there is some slight anxiety around kissing (truly nothing too bad)

Paul knew before he got to John's house that Mimi wouldn't be home today. He expected that this meant they'd be doing something rather... explicit. What he didn't expect was for John to be in the kitchen making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"John?" The man in question jumped, he hadn't heard Paul come in.

"Paul!" He set down what he was holding to embrace his boyfriend. The two boys were grinning like mad. They loved their alone time together and were both ecstatic about today!

The hug ended and Paul remembered what he'd walked in on. "You're making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"I uhh... Yes. Help me finish up?" John was a little pink, embarrassed by his feminine activity.

"Sure," Paul grabbed a piece of bread and began to spread peanut butter evenly across the surface. "Who are these for?"

John turned a deeper shade of pink. "Well they're for us... I uh... I was thinking we could go down to Strawberry Fields and have a- um... picnic of sorts..."

Paul's heart soared. He knew John loved him and all but it wasn't very often that they did these super romantic couple-y things. Mostly because it was illegal for two men to _be_ a couple. They had to keep all their romance behind closed doors. 

Paul turned to John and kissed his cheek. "That sounds wonderful, love," John was now brilliantly red.

They packed up the sandwiches and walked to Strawberry Fields. They made jokes and felt tiny electrical shocks every time thier hands "coincidentally" brushed together.

Finally, they got to Strawberry Fields. John ran up to a place near a tree that was a bit more secluded than the rest of the park.

He started to dig through his bag. "Mimi'd have me head if I ruined one of her picnic blankets so-" He unfolded a bath towel he had brought in the bag and placed it over the ground. "Have a seat, sir," John said with an exaggerated posh accent. 

Paul giggled and responded with a similar voice, "Oh, don't mind if I do," he giggled again as he sat down. John grinned and sat down very close to him. 

John got out the sandwiches and they started to eat thier slightly sloppy handiwork in the peaceful sounds of the park. The birds chirped and a soft breeze ruffled their hair. 

John admired Paul. How his long lashes danced with every blink of his eye. How his hair was made even more beautiful by the slight breeze. How his pink tongue skated across his plump red lips.

Paul noticed him staring and looked over to him. He instantly knocked John out of his dazed state when he started giggling at him. "What? What is it?"

"You have a bit of peanut butter on your lip," Paul explained. John reached up to his mouth to wipe it away with his sleeve but Paul grabbed his hand. "May I?" 

John looked at him for a moment, perplexed. When he finally understood what Paul meant he smiled excitedly but his face was quickly clouded with worry. "Here? Are you sure it's safe?"

"C'mon, Lennon. It's just a kiss. You're not afraid, are you?" Paul teased, but John knew Paul would never think less of him if he was. If they got caught they could be arrested! Nonetheless, John looked around the park to make sure there was no one there before turning back to Paul and slowly leaning in.

Paul hurried up the process and grabbed John's jacket to pull him onto his lips.

Paul tried to suck on the part where he knew there was peanut butter, but he got lost in the moment. For all he knew they were spreading the peanut butter all over each other's faces.

Their lips glided gracefully, yet desperately together.

With a small bit of John's lip held between his teeth, Paul pulled away and opened his eyes. He remembered they were in the park and quickly leaned back onto John's lips to give him a slow, loving kiss.

When he pulled away they were both blushing like mad and John looked happily dazed. He reached for Paul's hand and their fingers quickly fit together like two puzzle pieces.

They were so thankful for times like this when they felt like a normal couple. All that mattered was that they loved each other. And no one could ever stop their love.

Paul turned to look at John. He smiled at him wistfully. "I wish it was always like this. I wish we could be in Strawberry Fields forever!"

John smiled at that. "Me too," he agreed and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment or kudos!! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
